villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blue Diamond
Blue Diamond is one of the main antagonists of the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe alongside Yellow Diamond. She is one of the Gem Matriarchs on Gem Homeworld and a member of the Great Diamond Authority ruling over Homeworld. She was apparently responsible for overseeing an attempted colonization of Earth, and later, the attempts to quell the rebellion of the Crystal Gems. She is voiced by the Irish singer Lisa Hannigan. Appearance Blue Diamond has a turquoise complexion. She has long light blue hair, plump lips, a straight nose, black eyebrows, and three eyemalashes each on the lower portion of her eyes, which are turquoise with diamond shaped pupils. Her gemstone is located on her chest and sometimes she is seen wearing a long, blue cloak, and a dark blue bodysuit with a cutout for her gemstone. She is also noticeably tall in height like the other diamonds. This is clearly seen when her Blue Diamond's Pearl is standing next to her. Her mural portrayal from the Moon Base depicts her with either long dark hair or a long cloak. History Blue Diamond is one of the members of the Great Diamond Authority alongside Yellow Diamond, Pink Diamond and, presumably, White Diamond (possibly sisters). As the matriarchs of Gem Homeworld, she was in charge of colonizing planets for Gem colonizations and expansion. Season 2 In "The Answer" Blue Diamond appears on-screen for the first time in a Garnet's story narrating how Ruby and Sapphire met each other. It is revealed that she was once the supervisor of the colonization of Earth following the death of Pink Diamond at Rose Quartz's hands. To make sure the progress of colonization was completed, she had a Sapphire predicting the further events to come. However, when Ruby risked her life to save Sapphire's they fused into Garnet and gave enough time for Rose Quartz and Pearl to escape from the battle arena. When this happened, Blue Diamond angrily threatened Ruby that she would be shattered for fusing with one of her court members and for letting the rebels escape. However, Sapphire took Ruby from the hand and left the arena falling to the earth surface in time. Blue Diamond was never seen again through the episode after that. In "It Could've Been Great", Blue Diamond's mural is seen on the moon base alongside Yellow, White and Pink Diamonds' and is mentioned by Peridot too. Season 3 In "Back to the Moon", Blue Diamond's mural is once again seen on the moon base when the Crystal Gems and the Ruby Squad went to visit the place. Season 4 Blue Diamond finally makes her physical appearance in "Steven's Dream". Gallery Pictures Blue_Diamond_Gem.png|Gemstone. Blue Diamond SU.png|Blue Diamond as she appeared in "The Answer". Blue Diamond Mural.png|Blue Diamond moon base Mural. Blue_Diamond_Steven_Universe.png|Blue Diamond's full body. blue diamond gif.gif|Blue Diamond Animation Season 2 S02TA.jpg|Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl's first appearance in "The Answer". Blue_Diamond_Steven_Universe_00.png|Blue Diamond appearing before Ruby and Sapphire. Blue Diamond with her pearl.png|Blue Diamond with her Pearl. It_Could've_Been_Great_109.png|Blue Diamond Mural top portion depiction on the Moon Base It Could've Been Great 091.png|Blue Diamond Lower depiction of her Mural alongside Pink Diamonds Mural Season 4 Tumblr_oj6sziwyeL1rmfurro2_1280.jpg|Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl in "Steven's Dream" Pearl, what did you find.png|"Pearl...?" Blue_Diamond_show_her_face.png|Blue Diamond's Face Reveal Blue_Diamond's_Grin.png|Blue Diamond's Evil Grin Videos Steven Universe - Blue Diamond (Clip) The Answer Steven Universe - Steven's Dream (Clip) Trivia *Blue Diamond is the first of the Diamonds to be seen on-screen in an episode of Steven Universe. *Blue Diamond's appearance and her throne appear to be heavily influenced by Indian Muslim culture. Her clothing resembles that of traditional Arab wedding dress, specifically a Henna dress. The frame of her throne has carved geometrical designs for windows, which are a common design in many Indian temples and houses. **The largest blue diamond, the Hope Diamond, also originates from India. *She somewhat bears resemblance with Connie's mother. *Her appearance in "The Answer" is similar to Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tyrants Category:Enigmatic Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Protective Category:Evil from the past Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Giant Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Warlords Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Energy Beings Category:Strategic